


Bonds In Chains

by AlexSkye1898



Series: Tied Together with You [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All the Servamps and their eves are children, Babysitter!Mahiru, Belkia is just a plush toy in this fic, Gen, Human!Servamps, Kuro is 19 in this (even if I didn't write it), Kuro is a good big brother, Kuro is actually reliable omg, Kuro is still lazy (so he's not too OOC), Mahiru suffers from taking care of all seven of the Servamps, One Big Happy Family, Sakuya is there too, Wrath and Gluttony get names I found online, awkward crushes, but it's more of a pre-slash thing, one swear word, please don't flame them too hard, please help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: Shirota Mahiru lived a very simple life until he found a black cat and ended up a babysitter for the crazy Servamp family that has been under the care of the oldest sibling, Kuro. Will be he able to do the job? It seems like his normal life isn't going to be all that ordinary anymore!





	Bonds In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Anime/Manga: Servamp
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! belongs to its original owners!
> 
> Warnings: swearing (it's like one word), family drama (sort of), shenanigans, teens stuff, awkward crushes, Babysitter!Mahiru, all the Servamps are humans and still related, Kuro is actually reliable for once, and cuteness! You HAVE been warned!
> 
> Alex: I did not know what to call Wrath and Gluttony, so I gave them names that sound really powerful and strong. Wrath is Irena which is a famous name for the first empress/woman to rule the Byzantinne Empire. Gluttony is Emrick which means, "immortal" (I know, how original) in Welsh roots. Please enjoy!

* * *

  

Shirota Mahiru never really questioned why he was stuck with a bunch of children that he's not even related to, it was a fact of his life. He's sixteen years old, he likes simple things, dislikes troublesome stuff, love hanging out with his best friend Watanuki Sakuya and is the official babysitter for the Servamp family. It all started when he found a black cat with a red collar that had a bell attached to it, little did he know that the life he knew before would change instantly. He put up fliers to see if the cat had owners looking for it, he got more than just a frenzied and panicked person. He remembered hearing a knock at his door late in the afternoon as he was trying to coax the kitty to eat some of the dry cat food he bought for him. Mahiru opened the door to see a teen not much older than him in a slouched position with the deepest dark circles he's ever seen on a human being.

The male had light blue hair that hangs messily on his forehead and wore a jacket that has a fur lined hoodie. He noticed that the tired looking teen had abnormally pale skin as if he had never stepped foot outside of his house in centuries. The blue haired male had these creepy crimson eyes that seem to stare into his soul, they stood out even more eerily because of his pale and delicate features. Mahiru always deemed himself someone with average looks, not too ugly or too handsome with his brown hair and auburn eyes. He's not blind, he can see that the other teen is a very good looking guy. He mentally tells himself to not blush so much from feeling attracted to some stranger and decided to see why he's there at his door.

 

"Hi! Did you need something?" He says cheerily.

"Are you Shirota Mahiru?" Woah, the guy's voice is super deep! This guy somehow makes his raspy tone and rather lazy drawl extremely attractive too, he doesn't sound too thrilled about being at his front door.

He answers anyways, "Uh, yeah! That's me!"

The blue haired teen hums, "I'm Kuro Servamp and I think you have my cat…..his name is Sleepy Ash, he normally stays at home, but one of my siblings must have left the front door open and he probably got out. Hah~…"

"Oh, okay! That's a bit of a strange name, but it suits him since he sleeps a lot! I'm glad that I managed to get the chance to return him to you. Let me get him for you!" Mahiru replies as he walks back into his apartment to retrieve the kitty.

 

That was the meeting that started it all, the brown haired male didn't think he would see the lazy teen again. Until he decided to take up a part-time job to get some spending cash, he doesn't want to always rely on his uncle to pay for his stuff. Mahiru wanted a job that won't interfere with his school work and other things that he does in class plus, a good pay would be beneficial. At first, the convenience store would be an easy choice, but they already had a full staff. The grocers was his second choice, but they weren't hiring at the moment either. As a teasing remark, Sakuya jokingly suggested for him to be a babysitter for someone. He contemplated the thought, why not? He liked children and he had been told over a hundred times by his friends that he's like a mother hen.

That was how he ended up at a large house not too far from his neighborhood. It's not that far from the local playground and the convenience store is only a block away, that's good. If he gets hired, he could take the kids to play and he'll be within walking distance of a place where he can get something if there's an emergency. When he knocked at the door, he wasn't expecting to see a very frazzled looking Kuro on the other side. In his lanky arms, there's a manically laughing child hugging a really strange plush toy. Faster than he can say "simple", he was pulled into the house. There were other children running around while yelling all sorts of things and the blue haired teen's dark circles seem to have gotten worse from when he last saw him.

 

"Um…Kuro?" He questioned with a curious gaze in his auburn eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't think that you would show up when we put up that ad for a babysitter." Kuro answered while giving him this stare that suggested that he's overloaded.

Mahiru feels obliged to know the reason why, "So, I can see why you need a babysitter….why is there so many kids in the house?"

Red eyes shift uncomfortably, "That's 'cause I have seven siblings plus, their friends are here too. How troublesome..."

"Seven siblings?! That's too much for you to handle by yourself!" The brown haired boy can't even imagine what it's like to have one sibling, let alone seven.

"Mind as well tell you which ones are my siblings since it's too troublesome to have you figure it out on your own…..this is Tsubaki, my youngest brother. The toy he's playing with is called Belkia, trust me when I say that it's not wise to take it away from him." Mahiru didn't think that Kuro would talk so much in one single breath, but it's definitely a lot better than trying to differentiate the Servamp siblings from their friends.

Kuro continued since he didn't respond, "I'm the oldest in my family, so I'm the one that has to look after everyone when Dad leaves. The kid that looks like a vampire is Hugh the Dark Algernon III, just call him Hugh. He's the second oldest even if he doesn't look it and he's in middle school. The blond kid he's with is Tetsu Sendagaya, his family owns an onsen and he's fourteen before you ask."

Mahiru squawked, "F-Fourteen?! He looks eighteen at least! Okay, tell me about the others."

"The one with the paper bag over his face is Doubt Doubt Jeje, the third oldest. The hat wearing guy next to him is Alicein Mikuni, I think. The girl with the purple hair is Mother of Wrath Irena, just call her Irena, she's my only sister and the fourth oldest. The kid with the red glasses and two toned hair is Lawless Hyde, the fifth oldest. The brat with the black hair with the white streak is some piano genius named Licht Jekylland Todoroki, it's too troublesome to say all that, so go with Licht."

"Okay….so it's you, Hugh, Doubt Doubt, Irena and Hyde in that order." The brown haired male said out loud to confirm it with the other teen.

Red eyes gaze at him, "Yeah….next is World End Emrick, don't ask….he's the sixth oldest. The one with the chin length hair is Snow Lily, the seventh oldest. With him, in the purple clothes, is Alicein Misono."

Wait a second, "Wait, is he related to Mikuni?"

"Yeah, they're brothers." The blue haired teen said followed by a lazy sigh.

"So different!" Mahiru exclaimed with shock.

 

Kuro grunted in annoyance as if he heard that a million times, "Anyways….this is Who is Coming Tsubaki, the eighth and youngest sibling. That's everyone…Irena and Emrick don't really make friends 'cause they intimidate everyone, so they just hang out together....sometimes Hyde plays with them."

He can see why the oldest Servamp desperately needs a babysitter, there's so many siblings to look after and their friends as well, "What about your dad? Or your mom?

"He works a lot to support us all….so, he's gone all the time. Sometimes, I think they all forget that we even have a father. Mom passed away after giving birth to Tsubaki here." Auburn eyes see the way Kuro slightly squeezes his youngest brother a little tighter.

"I'm sorry….I know what that's like, I lost my mom too. It can be hard on anyone." Mahiru chose not to comment on the whole family-forgets-they-even-have-a-dad part of that particular sentence.

Crimson irises, the only thing that the Servamp siblings seem to share, stare at him, "I know it's a pain to take care of all my siblings and their friends, but I can't do it by myself either."

"Okay, I'll help." He answered.

 

Shirota Mahiru don't realize he pretty much put the last nail on his coffin that day. Turns out looking after seven children and their friends is insane enough, add that with an extremely lazy partner that doesn't want to get up in the morning to get ready for the day. He asked Kuro what he does all day when the kids are out in school, he got an unbelievable answer. Apparently, the oldest brother is going to inherit the company that the Servamp's father owns and helps out every once in a while when there's a problem. Of course, the brunette didn't believe him at all. As if someone that should have the word "procrastinator" as their middle name would be the heir for such an important company! Hugh and Doubt Doubt don't really need looking after since they're relatively quiet, usually keep to themselves most of the time. They're only sociable when Mikuni and Tetsu come over to play sometimes. Irena is too scary that sometimes Mahiru has an extremely hard time wrapping it around his head that some little girl can intimidate him more than gangsters twice his size. She seems more tolerable when she's with Emrick, who tends to eat a lot and miraculously never gain a single pound. Hyde is kind of annoying and selfish, but also bearable if Licht is around or if the auburn eyed teen asks about Shakespeare.

 

Lily is pretty much attached to Misono and is also pretty reserved, minus the stripping habit he has. Tsubaki, being the youngest needs the most care. Sakuya tagged along for laughs on one of the days he had to babysit and ended up being the youngest Servamp sibling's new favorite plaything. No one really likes to talk about their dad or mom, he noted. He doesn't blame them, they lost their mother and their father is almost always absent. Mahiru doesn't even remember even seeing the man in person, sometimes it feels like he doesn't actually exist. The one major thing he noticed a little after being the official babysitter for the Servamp family for a few weeks is how much they adore and love their oldest brother.

 

They're always asking for Kuro or trying to impress him. Hyde and Emrick are the two of the biggest examples of the ones that are vying for his attention. Irena tries to hide it, but she is also seeking out her brother's approval too. Hugh and Doubt Doubt are a hundred times more subtle about their affections for their oldest sibling, but it's still there. Lily likes to be with Kuro a lot too, Mahiru sees them hanging out together sometimes. Tsubaki always clings to his eldest brother's jacket, the brunette always struggles to get the two year old off the blue haired teen. Their friends somehow caught on to going after the lazy male's attention as well. Tetsu is so stoic, so it's hard to tell if he is that desperate. Mikuni is too caught up in getting Misono to call him big brother to bother with that. Licht doesn't care that much, but adores Sleepy Ash and Mahiru catches him petting the kitty every once in a while. Other than that, they also attempt many ways to be around Kuro. It makes the auburn eyed male smile since it means that despite his unsocial attributes and procrastinating attitude, the blue haired teen is actually a really good big brother.

 

That's what causes Sakuya to tease him every time he leaves the classroom to go over to the Servamp's house, his green haired friend asks if it's because he really likes his job or if he fell for Kuro. Flushing a vibrant red, he denies it with every fiber of his being before leaving for the day. Well, the oldest Servamp is attractive and it's no secret that Mahiru is gay. It wasn't a big deal, he just simply liked men more than women. Aside from that, he even suspects that Kuro's siblings hold feelings for their friends that go beyond friendship. The blue haired male doesn't seem to care if all his brothers might be gay or at least, doesn't comment on it. The brunette wonders what his romantic preference is, he inwardly laughs at his mental joke that instant ramen might be Kuro's true soulmate. But...that's something for another day. 

 

 

_My name is Shirota Mahiru and I'm sixteen years old…_

_I like simple things and hate troublesome stuff. One day, I picked up a cat and it changed my life. I am now the official babysitter for seven children of the Servamp family and sometimes work along with their lazy brother of theirs._

_I didn't think my life would ever be like this, but I wouldn't change it for a thing._

 

 

_"Welcome home Mahiru!"_

 

* * *

 

 

** The End **

 


End file.
